


Chocolate Covered Raspberries

by alanna_the_lionheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Love, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: Felicity challenges Oliver to an Easter Egg Hunt. Fluff ensues.





	Chocolate Covered Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to have the next chapter of IWYNIMH up today as a holiday surprise, but life got in the way. Here’s a tooth-rottingly sweet piece of Easter fluff instead. My second attempt at a dialogue-only fic. Takes place three years in the future. Enjoy!

“I have to admit, Felicity, this Easter Egg Hunt turned out a lot better than I thought it would.”

 

“I should think  _ so _ , Mayor Queen. You did let Thea organize it, after all. Face it, Oliver, your sister’s much better at planning things than you’ve ever been.”

 

“…”

 

“You’re not arguing with me because you know I’m right.”

 

“…”

 

“Oh, come on, honey. Don’t pout.”

 

“……”

 

“Oliver, you know I hate it when you make that face. It does things to me.”

 

“………”

 

“Oh, all right,  _ fine!” _

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

"...Mmmm, you taste like chocolate. I thought we agreed to wait until after the egg hunt to start in on the Easter candy?”

 

“Well, I got hungry. I apologize for nothing.”

 

“I hope you saved me some?”

 

“Of course I did. But I hid it, and I’m not telling you  _ where _ I hid it until you do something for me.”

 

“That’s not fair....”

 

“Oh no, I’m not falling for that look again, mister.”

 

“…”

 

“... _ I hate you so much.” _

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“...Mmmm, no you don't.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“...No, I don't.”

 

“So, what's my mission, Overwatch?”

 

“Your mission, should you choose to accept it - and you have to accept it, you don’t really have a choice-”

 

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

 

“-is an Easter egg hunt.”

 

“Ummm, kind of already in the middle of one, hon.”

 

“Yes, I know that, but this one’s just for  _ you _ .”

 

“For me?”

 

“Uh huh. A personal Easter Egg Hunt: just for you.”

 

“Ya know, I don’t really think it’s fair for the Mayor to steal candy from the children.”

 

“Which is why I asked the team to help me set one up on the other side of the park.”

 

“Felicity-”

 

“Thea and John can handle things while we’re gone. Come on.”

 

“Felicity, I really don’t think that-”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“... _ Wow _ .”

 

“And there’s more where that came from, mister. But first: The Hunt.”

 

“Lead the way, honey.”

 

...

 

......

 

......

 

...

 

“All right. Your first egg is hidden somewhere near the memorial fountain.”

 

“Felicity...how many eggs am I going to have to find, exactly?”

 

“Just three. And the longer you stand there and question me the longer you’ll have to wait for your chocolate...and your  _ other  _ rewards.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Found it!”

 

“Two minutes flat. I’m impressed.”

 

“Did you forget who you’re married to? Eyes like a hawk, hon.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, so what does it say?”

 

“...Just my name. ‘Oliver.’ ”

 

“Mmm hmm, on to the next one!”

 

“Felicity, what exactly-”

 

“Race you to the garden!”

 

“Hey! Cheater!”

 

“Hurry up, slow poke, we’re burning daylight!”

 

...

 

......

 

......

 

...

 

“Did you really think you could outrun me?”

 

“...Of course not...doesn’t mean...phew...doesn’t mean I wasn’t gonna try!... _ oh, boy _ ....”

 

“Deep breaths, hon. Deep breaths.”

 

“You try running...in  _ heels  _ sometime, Oliver Queen. See how...see how fast  _ you  _ can run.”

 

“I think I'll leave that to you, baby. You look much better running in heels than I ever could.”

 

“Hmmm, you might be right about that.”

 

“Oh, I’m  _ definitely _ right about that….”

 

“...Uh uh, nope, I’m not going to let you distract me. Put those hands to work, mister.”

 

“…”

 

“Finding the next  _ egg _ , Oliver. You knew what I meant!”

 

“Okay, okay! So...is it in the garden somewhere?”

 

“Sharp as a tack, you are. Good luck, Mr Eyes Like a Hawk.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Got it!”

 

“Yawn, it took you long enough. What happened to those hawk eyes, old man?” 

 

“Oh, come on! You practically buried it underground!”

 

“Excuses, excuses. You have some dirt on your hands, by the way.”

 

“Ya know, that's funny, because you have a little bit of dirt…right  _ here _ …on the tip of your nose....”

 

“...Has anyone ever told you you're adorable?”

 

“No one would dare. I'm manly and tough and everyone knows it.”

 

“Uh huh. So what does the egg say, Tough Guy?”

 

“… _ Your  _ name this time. ‘Felicity.’ Color choices are a bit on the nose, by the way.”

 

“Oh, gimme a break! What colors was I supposed to make them besides green and red?”

 

“Excuses, excuses….”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“...Mmm, stop that! You still have one more egg to find.”

 

“But I’m tired.”

 

“Awww, is the big bad vigilante getting  _ sweepy _ ?”

 

“And hungry, too. And I’m not just hungry for chocolate, either….”

 

_ “...Oliverrrrrr.” _

 

“Ha! Okay, okay, where’s this last egg?”

 

...

 

......

 

......

 

...

 

“Somewhere in the playground.”

 

“Felicity, this playground is  _ huge _ .”

 

“Then you better start looking, Mister Mayor.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“Less pouty, more looky.”

 

“...Felicity?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“It’s right there under the slide.”

 

“It might be.”

 

“You didn’t even try, did you?”

 

“Oh, for god sake, Oliver, go get it!”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Well?”

 

“... _ Felicity.” _

 

“What does it say, honey?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“… _ ‘And baby makes three.’ ” _

 

“Open it _. _ ”

 

“…”

 

“...Chocolate covered raspberries. Our baby is the same size as one of those right now. Well, approximately. Also, I can assure you that our baby isn't made of chocolate.”

 

“Say that again.”

 

“What? ‘Our baby isn’t made of chocolate’?”

 

“ ‘ _ Our baby _ .’ ”

 

“Yes, Oliver.  _ ‘Our baby.’ _ ”

 

“You...you’re  _ pregnant?” _

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“We...we’re gonna have a baby?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“I...you....”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…”

 

“...Congratulations, Mr. Queen. You’re going to be a daddy.”

 

“…”

 

“Sweetie, are you gonna open those sometime soon, because I’m starv-”

 

“...”

 

_ “Oliver! _ ”

 

“Call Thea and tell her she’ll have to run the hunt without me. I’m taking my pregnant wife home to celebrate.”

 

“With chocolate?”

 

“All the chocolate you can eat.”

 

“I don’t know, hon. I can eat an _ awful lot _ of chocolate. There might not be any left for you.” 

 

“I don’t need any. I have everything I could ever want right here.”

 

“Hmmm. If only Star City knew how much of a softy their favorite masked hero is.”

 

“I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

 

“I love you, too. These raspberries are delicious by the way.”

 

“I’m sure they are.”

 

“...Oliver?”

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Do you plan on putting me down anytime soon?”

 

“Not a chance. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

 

“ ‘For better or for worse?’ ”

 

“ ‘For better or for worse.’ ”

  
_...the end… _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to all who celebrate, and a fantastic Sunday to those who don’t. :)


End file.
